


Cherry Blossom Boy

by Likethecolorblue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, flower boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likethecolorblue/pseuds/Likethecolorblue
Summary: Chanyeol is watching a small pink flower falling. Now in front of him there's a boy with pink hair and lovely lips.





	

He passed lunch time with the colleagues from university in a cafeteria not far from _Seoul Forest,_ the place where he was at the moment. The warm vernal sun and the faint wind persuade him to take some time to nap under the trees, before come back to university.

The park was a blaze of blossoming trees. It was like hundreds of pink clouds were flying above the heads of people there. Chanyeol decided to go sit under a cherry tree aside, choosing some quiet over the cheerfulness of young people and families occupying most of the park.

He laid his leather jacket on the grass and lied down, thinking it was a really wonderful day, just the ideal one to stay with a special person. He lowered his cap on the face, put the headphones on and he selected the playlist _Sad songs for sad moments._ It was just a month prior that Kyungsoo told him that he felt something for Jongin. Chanyeol decided to let him go, just because he couldn't force him in a one way relationship with no future. He didn't see him nor talked to him since that day and he missed Kyungsoo like crazy. Kyungsoo tried to renew their bound, but stubborn as he was, Chanyeol never answered him, but now he missed him, because after all he was his best friend.

The breeze shook the thick foliage of the tree and the scent went to Chanyeol, who took off the cap and took a look to those little pink flowers, who were frantically moving between the trees. A rain of petals started to fly all around, producing a magic moment. Some of the flowers caressed his face, just like they could feel his sadness and they wanted to cheer him up. _Bliss_ by _Muse_ resounded in his ears and, taking a look at the time, he noticed that he had to go to the last lesson for the day.

He sat up, legs crossed, and in that very moment a pink flower fell on his forehead. He took it gently, caressed it and with a blow he made it fly in the exact place where it fell. Still sleepy he rubbed his eyes and stretched taking his arms high, trying to send away the tiredness from a morning of intensive study.

When he opened his eyes he jumped in surprise, seeing, just a few centimeters from him, a strange guy with pink hair, with a lost gaze and an adorable pout. They looked at each other for a moment, then the guy's attention shifted on his surroundings and on himself. He touched his arms and legs, just like they appeared out of nowhere, then he ruffled his hair and with clumsy fingers he tried to take some strands in front of his eyes but, not being able to, he abruptly looked at Chanyeol.

“What color are they?” he touched his throat as if he was surprised he could even speak.

“Pink,” he said and seeing the uncertain look he immediately added “just like these flowers.” and he pointed to the tree above them.

The boy stood up with effort and with unsure steps he went toward the tree hugging it tightly.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!” he exclaimed pressing his cheek on the trunk. 

It seemed such an intimate act that Chanyeol was kind of embarrassed and diverted his gaze elsewhere.

He then took the opportunity to put on his jacket and get up, since he was running late now and he had to go. He took just some steps when he felt something pulling his sleeve. He turned and saw the strange guy, who used to hug trees, smiling to him with his half moon eyes, almost hidden behind his pink hair.

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol didn't want to answer him. Who was he? What he wanted from him? Was he a stalker maybe? Well, for sure he was someone who didn't have all his marbles in place. But then again, his smile faded to a pout and Chanyeol realized that, despite he had known the guy only by fifteen minutes, he couldn't resist to this funny face.

“I'm going to university, for my...”

“Can I come with you?” asked without letting him finish.

“What?!?”

“Can I come with you?” he said slowly.

“Are you kidding me, right? Why would you come with me? Who are you and why you popped out of nowhere?”

The boy took a step back and, after putting his arms behind his back, he cleared his voice.

“My name is Baekhyun and I am here for you. I immediately noticed you when you placed yourself under the tree and I felt your sadness. I wanted to help you in some ways, but I didn't know how. I talked to my brother Jongdae who told me to step up. So I prayed Mother Nature to help me and in that moment a blow of the wind detached me from the tree and made me fall right beside you! And then, here I am! In flesh and bones! I can't believe it.....Mother Nature is not used to listen to the prayers of a.....”

“No, no, no! Hold on just a second. What the heck are you talking about? Mother Nature? Blowing wind detaching you from the tree? You live on this tree?” Baekhyun nodded. “That's ridiculous!! And where is supposed to be your brother? He should be on some branch, isn't he?” Baekhyun then pointed vaguely some spot on the foliage. Chanyeol couldn't understand, because on that tree there were only flowers and nothing else. That situation was getting more and more surreal. Baekhyun couldn't be a......no! But curiosity was eating him up and he wanted to know everything.

“So....you are a … you are...”

“A flower! Yes Chanyeol, I am a flower.”

“A flower”. He murmured still incredulous “A flower who fell down the tree for...”

“You!!” He shouted enthusiastically, while stepping forward and taking his arm.

“So, can I come with you to the university?”

Chanyeol took a look at the time and then the hopeful expression of Baekhyun.

Cute.

He was definitely the cutest flower ever. He took all his willing power not to stroke those pinky cheeks.

“It's already too late for my lesson, but we can take a walk.. If you like...”

Baekhyun tighten his hold and nodded smiling.

 

✿✿✿

 

That evening with Baekhyun passed by really fast. They went visit all the cherry trees in the park and they also stopped by for greeting some flowerbeds. With some of these Baekhyuk started talking, despite the astonished gazes from people passing by.

Chanyeol was completely mesmerized by Baekhyun. His innocent smile, blooming every time he looked at him and that slight blush covering his cheeks, when he came back to him breathless, after hugging and greeting the nth tree. How could he be so adorable? So adorable to the point Chanyeol felt his heart racing at the mere thought. Everything was so odd and happening really fast. He felt literally butterflies in his stomach for a guy claiming to be a flower, now that was something fun to tell friends.

He kind of wanted to pinch his arm, just to prove himself that was a big wonderful dream, when Baekhyun took his hand.

“I have a weird sensation in my belly.”

Maybe, thought Chanyeol for a second, he was starting to feel butterflies too, but then he heard Baekhyun's stomach growl and he get he was just hungry.

“Maybe it's about time to grab something to eat! What do you like to try?”

“Oh! I don't know... I'm used to eating lymph. What if I can eat human food??”

Chanyeol didn't think that Baekhyun never eat something solid in his life. He should go easy on him.

“Don't worry, we'll find something not too much elaborated and you'll love it!” he reassured him, holding his hand and caressing the back of the hand with his thumb.

Just outside the park there was a little stall and Chanyeol decided to buy there their dinner. They joined the line, standing beside each other and Baekhyun's eyes widened in curiosity at the sight of all that different foods. Chanyeol lingered for a moment on his eyes, roaming from one food to another one. He gave everything he had just to know what he was thinking.

Chanyeol ordered some _fried chicken, gimbap_ and some _mandu_ , not to complicated and easy to eat with your fingers, since Baekhyun probably didn't know how to use chopsticks. He was about to pay, when he felt Baekhyun pulling his sleeve.

“Can you also order this and that one, please?” he asked with pleading eyes, shining much more that any star.

Chanyeol took a look to the food trays and saw that he was pointing to some _odeng_ and _t_ _teokbokki._

So he asked the ahjumma to add to his order two bottle of water and some _odeng_ , then he turned to Baekhyun trying to explain to him that _tteokbokki_ was too spicy and maybe it was too much for his stomach.

“But they look sooo delicious!! Please Chanyeol, I'm going to eat one, just to know how it tastes like.” and then he showed off his terrible pout.

Resigned, Chanyeol ordered a small portion of _tteokbokki_ , paid and took the bags with the food.

It was already dark and they preferred to go back to the park. They found a table under a street lamp so they settle to eat there. They sat facing each other and Baekhyun couldn't contain his excitement, clapping his hands continuously. Chanyeol in the meantime set the table with the food, the water and some napkins.

“What do you want to taste first?”

He saw Baekhyun's trembling hands take a odeng and taste it.

“Chew slowly!” a worried Chanyeol warned him and Baekhyun listened to him.

His little mouth moved slow and Chanyeol couldn’t look away. How he wanted to kiss him and hold him in his arms.

“Aren't you hungry?” he asked curious with his head slightly bended to a side.

Adorable.

He bit a _mandu_ , while looking to Baekhyun who was eating tastefully.

“Why were you sad today?” some bites of chicken falling from his full mouth and he giggled.

“I was thinking of someone..”

“Someone special? Your.. how do you say it? Boyfriend?”

“Kyungsoo is not my boyfriend for a while.”

“Why?” he naively asked

“He didn't loved me anymore.. it happens..”

“Then why do you miss him?”

“I miss my best friend the most. I miss to tell him when something good happens to me or when I want to do some tv series marathon..”

“A what of what?”

Chanyeol smiled, because when Baekhyun didn't understand something he bended his head to a side and he was twice cuter.

“Then send him a message!” he added happy, as if all world problem were solved.

“ I can't.. I went mia for a very long time and I'm kind of ashamed of myself..”

Baekhyun seemed really focused, his forehead creased and his face between his hands, puffing his cheeks.

“Take that little box you humans use to talk and write and call your friend. Now!!”

Oh no! Don't smile at me like this, he thought taking his phone, and like mesmerized, he opened Line and searched for Kyungsoo ID.

“What do I write to him?”

“What your heart wants to tell him. Saying sorry is a good start and.. sorry, but can you hurry up? I want to eat _tteokbokki_!”

 

_Hi Soo! I'm sorry to went mia. I hope you can forgive me for ignoring you. If you like we can meet sometimes._

 

He read proof the message and smiled.

“Can we eat it now?” Baekhyun said with a toothpick in his hand and watering mouth.

At the first bite, Baekhyun became all red, his lips formed a O and he started fanning himself. Chanyeol opened the bottle of water and gave it to him.

“I told you it was spicy!!”

Baekhyun gulped down half of the bottle, then with teary eyes looked at Chanyeol.

“They're delicious!!!” and laughed heartily.

How could such a fragile being have such a powerful laugh?

They shared the _tteokbokki_ and, at the end of their dinner, Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun's mouth was dirty of sauce. He stand up and sat beside him. With a napkin he cleaned it and, not able to contain himself anymore, he passed lightly his thumb on the lower lip, feeling how soft and plumpy it was. His heart was beating like crazy while his gaze was focused on the shorter's mouth. In a moment of weakness, Chanyeol lowered himself till the point he was able to feel Baekhyun's breath on his mouth. It was just one step away from his personal heaven. He was almost breathless. But in an instant Baekhyun shifted position, kissed him on the cheek before curling up on the taller's one chest. Without even thinking he hold him tight. He felt the small one relax in his hold and he rested his cheek on his head. Baekhyun's hair was soft and a faint cherry smell tickled his nose. He put the bangs aside and he notices his eyes were closed. He gently brushed his eyelashes and a soft moan escaped from Baekhyun's mouth. Chanyeol, surprised, tighten the hold even more. His hand then brushed the cheek, realizing it was cold. Suddenly he notice that Baekhyun was wearing just a white t-shirt and nothing more to protect him from vernal cold.

“Baekhyun...” he whispered, shaking him lightly.

Baekhyun opened his eyes and rubbed them. He was really sleepy and maybe it was time to go and sleep.

“Are you sleepy?” Chanyeol asked, stroking his cheek.

“Mmmh.” answered the other one, not even having the strength to talk.

Chanyeol let him from his hold and made him sat up. He took his jacket and helped put it on. Then he asked a more little effort to his new friend.

“Can you stand up two seconds? Just two.”

Baekhyun nodded and with shaky legs stand up. Chanyeol immediately stand in front of him and took him on his back. Baekhyun squealed at first, out of surprise, but then felt Chanyeol's strong hands holding him and relaxed.

His apartment wasn't really near the park and Chanyeol tried his best not to tire Baekhyun more. It was a very stressful day for him, he left his flower life just to help him after all. He still couldn't believe it and if it wasn't for the little flower on his back, he would have start to pinch his arm, just to wake up from that unbelievable dream. In just a few hours that wonderful creature decided to step in his life, bringing happiness and peacefulness with him. Thanks to him he was able to write to Soo. It was a step toward happiness.

He climbed the stairs slowly, with some effort he managed to digit the code to open the door. He put Baekhyun to bed. He took him off the jacket and the shoes, then he covered him. Baekhyun smiled to himself in his sleep. The tall one thought that he could pass all the night just watching him sleep like a pup, but he needed a shower and then maybe he could lay down with him.

He was in the shower, relaxing his sore muscles with hot water, when he heard Baekhyun screaming his name. He quickly rinse himself, put his pajama on and rushed outside the bathroom. He went immediately towards the bed and lay down beside his friend. He hold him in his arms and let him put his head on his chest.

“I woke up and didn’t see you. I got scared.” he said faintly. “I'm sorry I scared you”

“It's ok, I was almost done anyway” and then he placed a kiss on the crown of his hair. “It's okay now.”

He felt Baekhyun's hands playing with the hem of his shirt, then a finger brushed the skin underneath and a shiver run through his back. Baekhyun, as naive as he was, just stayed there playing with his pajama, not noticing anything.

Chanyeol close his eyes, relaxed, caressing every part of Baekhyun's body he could reach. His round cheeks, his arms, soft like velvet, and his back. He was holding a true gem to treasure and if he would have the opportunity, he would hold him forever.

“Chanyeol..” he spluttered with a sleepy voice.

“Tell me Baekhyunnie”

“Baek-Baekhyunnie? I.... I like it”

Chanyeol grinned “What do you wanted to tell me?”

“If...if I was your boyfriend I would have loved you from the very first moment, till the last one of my life.”

That being said, Baekhyun started snoring, leaving Chanyeol hanging between dream and reality.

 

✿✿✿

 

Chanyeol woke up with Baekhyun tugging him.

“Ch...Ch...”

Scared of what was happening Chanyeol turned the light on and saw Baekhyun with eyes wide open and his hands on his throat. He was paler than the sheets.

“Baekhyun, what's wrong?”

“I can't.. breathe.” he said struggling.

Chanyeol didn't know what to do. He couldn't take him to the hospital, but he couldn't even let him here in terror.

“Baek, tell me what to do! Tell me!! I can't lose you now. Baek, listen to me.” he slapped lightly his face.

Baekhyun opened his mouth but the only thing he could do was heavy breathing. His face was a mask of terror and anger, because he couldn't speak.

“Please...” he begged, holding back tears.

“The tree...take me back...to my tree”

Now that he know what to do, he put the shoes on and took Baekhyun on his back. He got out of his apartment and started running like he never did before. He run, because it was the last thing in his power to save Baekhyun. He couldn’t lose him, not after everything he did.

Morning was dawning around him, while he felt Baekhyun struggling to breath. Along the path for the park, he reassured him continuously.

_Come on Baekhyunnie._

_Hold on._

_We're almost there._

_Don't leave me you too._

_You are the last good thing in my life_.

He entered the park, almost exhausted, but he had to make it. A last effort for Baekhyun. The birds were chirping happily, greeting a new day, but Baekhyun was almost a death weight on his back.

Finally he saw in the distance the little tree, so he run even faster.

“Baekhyunnie, here we are! Hold on!”

He put him gently under the tree and took a look to him. He had his eyes closed and the tears were like little diamonds on his eyelashes. The lips, once pinky, were now white and slightly open.

Chanyeol fell on his knees beside the lifeless body. There was no reason anymore to hold back the tears, that were running madly on his cheeks. How that could happen? They just met and now he was gone, taking away with him his happiness.

He held tight Baekhyun's upper body, pressing it to himself. He held him close like he did the night before, at the park. He was cold and his cherry scent was gone.

“Baekhyun...” heartbroken and clueless on what to do, he remembered the first time he saw him. Gorgeous, with his pink ruffled hair, smiling to him while he told him he begged Mother Nature to help him stay with him. Then, as a last hope, he started praying.

“Mother Nature, thank you for bringing Baekhyun in my life, but please, give him back to me! I can't do this anymore without him... the happiness he brought in just one day.. his smile.. please, don't take him away from me!! Please.” he closed his eyes and kissed for the first and last time Baekhyun. His tears soaking their cheeks, his sobs filling the silence in the park.

Baekhyun shifted slightly, Chanyeol surprised let the hold, but, flower boy, with the last effort, prevent him from doing it and whispered something in his ear.

“I loved you from the very first time I saw you, when I was a flower and I love you even now that I'm dying. I will love you even after...and after...and...af....t..” and then his head fell on Chanyeol's shoulder.

They stayed like this, holding each other, while birds were chirping and life was blooming beside them.

Then a warm and strong wind started to blow. Flowers on the tree started trembling and then they let the wind carry them and they surrounded the two lovers in a whirl.

Chanyeol looked up, surprise by all those flowers, flying around them. Their sweet smell filled the air and for a moment it reminded him of Baekhyun. He stroke his cheek and it was warm. What was going on? His complexion from pale was becoming pink. The lips were moist and his cheeks were bright. The little diamonds on his eyelashes cracked when he opened his eyes. He took some moments for Baekhyun to focus on Chanyeol, but when he saw him he smiled faintly and his eyes transform in two crescent moon.

“Oh Baekhyunnie!!” he said holding him. Finally he could feel the warm radiating from his body and his sweet scent intoxicating him. He felt the tears from his lover soaking his shirt and the hair tickling his neck. He lowered his gaze to fix every single detail and then he noticed something odd. He took a better look to Baekhyun.

“Your hair!! It's becoming black”

From the tips they were fading from pink to black, till they become completely jet black. He was amazed by how good he looked. This new color made his pink complexion stand out.

“I hope you'll like me even like this” he said blushing.

“Baekhyunnie, pink or black it doesn't really matter. You're perfect as you are.” he said kissing the tip of his nose. “Wouldn't you miss your pink color? You were so proud of it”.

“I won't. Before I woke up Mother Nature told me you needed me and that she was making me a human, so that I can stay with you. But in order to become human I had to give her the most important thing for me. And you know how much I cared of my beautiful hair color.”

“I'm sorry you had to sacrifice for me.”

“No sacrifice at all. If it was for you I would be dead by now. The life of a flower is really short. At most a couple of days. Everyone can admire your color, your shape, but it takes only a blow of the wind and then you're on the ground, forgotten. But you gave me my life back. Yesterday, when I saw you lay down on the tree, I fell in love almost in a second. Sometimes it happens that flowers develop feelings for the human, but rarely Mother Nature is prone to listen to the prayers of a silly flower. _Please Mother Nature, please! Let me go and let that human happy. Please, please, please!!! I can't stand to see him so sad. Mother Nature, listen to me!!_ Maybe she was just tired of hearing me!”

“I think Mother Nature has a soft spot for us, because she listened to my prayer.”

“We're too cute not to be together and Mother Nature knew it from the start. We're fated to love each other.”

“From the first to the last day of our lives”

“From the first to the last one. Forever”

 

✿✿✿

 

“Chanyeol, your magic box said _bipbip!!”_

“Mobile phone! Repeat after me: mo-bile-pho-ne.”

“Ma-gic-box!”

Chanyeol ran to the bed, throwing himself on Baekhyun and starting to tickle him.

“Ok, stop it, stop it!!” shouted laughing heartily “I surrender!”

Chanyeol stopped and take the chance to steal him a kiss. He took his lower lip, sucking it gently, letting the sweet cherry taste invade his mouth. He gave him another kiss on the tip of his nose and then took the phone, opening Line, while Baekhyun was clinging to him like a koala.

It was Kyungsoo.

 

_Hi Channie!! I'm happy to hear you. Don't need to worry, I understand it was a hard moment for you and you decided not to hear me.. I guess it's all normal. The most important thing is that we can fix things. I would really like to see you again. I really missed you and I can't wait to see you again._

 

Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun, who was looking at him with curious eyes.

“Who was it?”

“Kyungsoo. He wrote that he can't wait to see me and that he missed me”

“You see? It wasn't so difficult to be friends again.” Chanyeol held him tight.

Thanks to Baekhyun he was able to get back his friend and to discover love again. A magical love that filled his life of cherry kisses.

 

* * *

Thank you so much for reading♡

Inspired by my [prompt](https://twitter.com/cb0627/status/715228181582716929) :)


End file.
